murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry-Ruth Relationship
The Henry-Ruth relationship is the romance between characters Henry Higgins and Ruth Newsome. They meet in Weekend at Murdoch's and whilst Ruth is attracted to Henry, the feeling is not immediately mutual, however their romance begins in 8 Footsteps. Appearances and Mentions Weekend at Murdoch's * Ruth and Henry meet for the first time in this episode after Ruth's brother, Roger Newsome, introduces her to Henry and George Crabtree. Whilst Roger intends to set Ruth up with George, she takes an immediate liking to Henry instead. After her brother is killed, Henry asks Ruth for her permission to "bring him back to life". She misunderstands and thinks they're going to resurrect him, going in to kiss him, but Henry dodges it. At the end of the episode, at Roger's memorial, Henry apologises that they couldn't bring Roger back to life, and Ruth asks him "Just how sorry are you Henry?" before trying to kiss him again, which he avoids. A Murdog Mystery * Ruth returns in this episode as a member of the Toronto Canine Society with her dog, Roger. When Beaumont Stoddard is murdered, Henry is forced to bring her in, against his own judgement. She tries to invite him to go and have cocktails, but he informs her that she's wanted for questioning. However, Henry defends Ruth when Detective Murdoch questions her about the murder weapon, claiming that she doesn't seem capable of murder. Murdoch tells her she's free to go, and Ruth asks if Henry can escort her home, to which Murdoch agrees, and she drags Henry out of the door. 8 Footsteps * Ruth attends the dinner honouring Helen Keller with her fiancé, Herbert Wilson, and introduces him to Henry. Clearly devastated, Henry congratulates her, and then continues his questioning with the pair. Bothered by the engagement, Henry tries to find a reason as to why Herbert is marrying Ruth. Even though he claims he doesn't like Ruth, he mentions to George that "When someone likes you, you don't want to see them hurt." Henry continues to dig for information and finds out that Herbert lost all of his money, which explains why he's marrying Ruth. After Herbert is revealed to be the murderer, he lashes out at Ruth, telling her she's "boring and vacuous". In an act of retaliation, Henry punches Herbert, and then turns around and dips Ruth before kissing her, revealing how he truly feels about her, and she feels the same, sparking their relationship. Brackenreid Boudoir * Ruth drops by the station to see Henry and sees the portrait of Nina that Inspector Brackenreid has painted, and mentions that she wants one. Henry panics thinking that she wants the one of Nina, but she explains she wants one of herself. [[Mary Wept|''Mary Wept]] *In Mary Wept, '''Henry' tells George that he intends to propose to Ruth and has already bought a ring. When he does propose, Josephine Beatty's body falls from above, resulting in some PTSD for Ruth and she avoids him for a while because of it. When Crabtree convinces them to see each other again, Ruth proposes to Henry, and he responds with an enthusiastic yes. Home for the Holidays * Ruth affectionately calls Henry, "Henny-Penny" * It is revealed Ruth needs a new crystal vase, because Henry broke hers. When Henry claims she threw it at him, she corrects him with, "You were meant to catch it." * When George apologizes to Henry about his neck injury, Henry reveals "...that's all right. Ruth likes to play nurse". Murdoch Mystery Mansion * My Big Fat Mimico Wedding * Gallery ruthandhenryweekendatmurdochs.png|Weekend at Murdoch's ruthandhenryamurdogmystery.png|A Murdog Mystery RUTHANDHENRY8FOOTSTEPS.jpg|8 Footsteps Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve